The Serpent Ring
by Gwen6
Summary: The story leading to Tarmon Gai'don, told through the eyes of the Aes Sedai: Egwene, Elayne, Nynaeve and others.


**A/N:** As this story is told through the eyes of the Aes Sedai, some parts cannot be told. Of course, because the Aes Sedai are really tricksome ladies, there's actually at least one near or in most of the major areas so you shouldn't miss anything of importance. I know, by the way, that none of this will ever approach the wonder that is Robert Jordan's writing. I cannot approach the intricate detail he provides, but I just read "Knife of Dreams" and my head is filled with Aes Sedai and I wanted to write things about how I'd like the books to turn out. Obviously, it belongs to Robert Jordan. And feel free to not like it, that's all fine too!

**A TOWER UNITED**

Egwene remained silent, pouring wine for Elaida without a word. Her bearing was calm, graceful and her face smooth. As she stepped back from the table, the Aes Sedai smirked. With a curt voice, "Surprising, that the rebels remain at large when their puppet is captured and so defeated. You should _thank_ me, daughter. Sometime, in a hundred years or so you will be grateful that I have prevented you from continuing in the cursed path the rebels chose for you."

Irritation flickered through her mind. Egwene however, spoke softly, "It is my own regret, Elaida, that you have not already seen the error of your ways. Already the Tower is rife with division – Light, the Ajahs are at each other's necks, Elaida! Due to _your_ foolish decisions!"

With a snarl, her eyes wide for an Aes Sedai, Elaida leaped to her feet. No doubt, thought Egwene, she expected me to be demure and suitably broken. Part of her had contemplated remaining meek for Elaida, but she knew that if she was to remain unbowed for the rest of the Tower, she must remain so for Elaida. Her voice perilous, icy beyond the winter snow, Elaida whispered, "You dare? In captivity, in my power and you _dare_, child? You, who have known little beyond your braids and quaint little village, would lecture _me_?"

Egwene saw the light of Saidar surround Elaida and a heavy bludgeon of air struck her on the back. And another, and another. Egwene bent double, screaming with the pain until Elaida finally stopped. Moving her fingers to touch Egwene's check, the handsome-featured woman whispered, her voice angry, "I had not thought you would still hold such thoughts of rebellion, what with Silviana working with you. I shall have words with her about increasing your punishments."

The woman's eyes darted to the corner of the room, where her Keeper stood. Tarna, with cool lack of expression met those eyes but did dip her head slightly. When Elaida finally sat back at the table opposite the nervous, jerky-eyed Meidani, Egwene saw something flicker in the eyes of the Red sister. Annoyance, perhaps? Dissappointment? When she noticed Egwene studying her calmly, despite her beating, the woman frowned outright before continuing her silent vigil.

Now Elaida paid Egwene no more heed. She snapped her fingers whenever she required wine and every so often made a lofty remark about what would be done to the rebels when they finally capitulated. As Meidani – who steadfastly ignored Egwene – and Elaida spoke, Egwene allowed her thoughts to wander.

Nine days had passed, since she had been captured. Only nine days, but long enough for her to detect the great gulfs that now existed between Ajahs and sisters. If anything, the atmosphere was growing _worse_ in the Tower. Elaida's bungling was unforgiveable, but to Egwene, there was something else to these divisions. Her days of studying the Tower, her own experience dealing with Aes Sedai in the camp, helped her see some truths. No matter how truly inept an Amyrlin was, divisions of this sort took years to create with one person. Which meant several people were working on these divisions. And several people, meant Darkfriends. Black Ajah.

She had tried not to think of them, still at large. Weak, able to channel but a trickle of the One Power, Egwene had since come to the conclusion that she was more vulnerable against Black sisters than she was against anything Elaida could throw against her.

"The wine, daughter, _now_."

Elaida fixed her hard eyes on Egwene, who moved – not slowly, not quickly – to refill Elaida's glass. It was but half-full, so the command had been intended to prove to Egwene again who was in charge here. It would have had more effect, she concluded, had Elaida not continued to use the ploy. _If you have to belabour authority, it soon becomes clear you have none,_ Siuan had once said. Seeing Elaida at every moment trying to give commands, Egwene felt almost sorry for her. Fifty years ago, perhaps she would have made a good Amyrlin. Not now, though. Not now, when new ideas and new strengths were required.

A polite tap on the door disturbed both Egwene's thoughts and the quiet conversation between Meidani and Elaida. At a nod from the Amyrlin, Tarna moved slowly to the door, opening it slightly. "The Mother is not receiving anyone tonight, sisters. Return again tomorrow."

And that should have been the end of it. Sisters never forced themselves into the study and rooms of the Amyrlin Seat. But the voices at the door were raised in loud insistence. Tarna turned to look at Elaida, as if seeking authority. It was enough. Through the door, several Aes Sedai stepped, from several Ajahs. Egwene had to struggle to keep her face smooth. As it was her hands trembled ever so slightly on the wine pitcher.

Nine of the moles entered – the tenth sat with Elaida – but with other Aes Sedai whose faces were not composed at all. Far from it, they were grim-faced. Egwene recognised Doesine, who saw to her Healing. It took her a moment to recall the other names – Yukiri, Pevara, Seaine, Saerin and Atuan.

The door was slammed shut with Air, and then – Light! – a shield slammed upon both Tarna and Pevara. Meidani stood, face pale, mouth agape. From the press of Aes Sedai, Saerin stepped forward. She looked determined, rather than terrified, even though they had all broken so many laws that they were looking at centuries of penance! Perhaps they would even be stilled!

"What is the meaning of this!" Elaida snapped, her face pale and her fists clenched as she stood. "You will all – these are rebels, you stand with! How dare you!"

"Elaida, we have discovered grave treason, treason that exists beyond questions of rebels." Saerin wove a potent ward against both eavesdropping and trespass and then, with trembling hands pulled the Oath Rod from her dress. She channelled a thread of Spirit into it and then curtly, spoke the oaths.

Like a gong, what they were doing made itself clear to Egwene. "Are you sure of this? These matters need to be dealt with gently, quietly… or else many of the traitors will escape justice."

Saerin actually blinked at Egwene, as if surprised she would dare speak. Nonetheless, with a dawning respect in her eyes she said, "It must be done, child. It must be done." Then, turning to Elaida she whispered, "I am not Black Ajah." She then spoke, "Each of us here has taken the same oath, Elaida. And when this one – " she pointed to Atuan contemptuously, "took the oath, she was revealed as a Darkfriend."

Elaida paled, lost for words. A sound like a half-gurgle escaped her lips and she goggled, "There… there _is _no Black Ajah! There… there is no…" But she could not go much longer, for there before her stood proof. Then, for Elaida was no fool, she narrowed her eyes in blistering outrage, "You suspect me? _Me_? Hand me the Oath Rod, daughters… you _dare_, that you could _dare_."

Saerin stepped forward, again channelling a small thread of spirit into the rod. Elaida with a growl, retook the Oaths and then spoke with curtness, "I am not of the Black Ajah."

Yukiri gasped, Doesine groaned. Saerin sighed, turning to Tarna. "Keeper, if you will?"

The Keeper was as incensed – if not more – as Elaida. Her gaze was fixed on Pevara, "You… you…" She snatched the Oath Rod and hastily retook the Oaths before spitting out, "I am not a Darkfriend."

Elaida drew herself up straight. Egwene, against her better judgement, was impressed at how even shielded and outnumbered the Red managed to hold her nerve. "Unhand me, sisters, and explain why you would dare this… did you truly suspect me of being Black? The _Amyrlin Seat_, Black Ajah?"

This time it was Pevara who spoke, "We had thought… Mother… Light forgive us, we were told the Black Ajah… we were told they know all that occurs here before it even happens… we…" And then she stopped.

Egwene frowned. Even unfamiliar with these Aes Sedai and shocked by the directness of their approach, logic told her the truth of the matter. She whispered, astounded, "Alviarin…"

Elaida turned to Egwene and her eyes glittered for a moment with unpleasant triumph. "Alviarin… Black Ajah. Oh, this… this is…that woman will truly rue the day… she…" She stood up, then, proud and regal. "You shall all have a pardon for these actions, daughters, but you must agree now to act as my sword within the Tower. The Black must be rooted out… this… this _vile_ blasphemy must be dealt with swiftly indeed."

Shaking her head, Egwene declared, "Elaida… there are two groups of Aes Sedai… and it is logical that there are two groups of Black Ajah." Just the other night, Siuan had informed her about Delana and Halima – Light, a Forsaken sharing her _tent_! Part of her wanted to hide this from Elaida, but she found she could not. The battle against the Shadow was more important than pride. "Elaida, for months, a Forsaken – one of the Forsaken – has resided in my camp. A Black Sister covered for her. If there is a Forsaken amongst… amongst my Aes Sedai then…"

Elaida blinked, the logic not lost. So stunned – even scared – was she that she did not even reprimand Egwene, "Then there must be a Forsaken within the Tower." She choked a little at that. Her look amongst the Aes Sedai in her study spoke volumes. "Then we have to move with extra care and swiftness." Her lips pursed. "Request the presence of the Ajah Heads in my study, we must make use of the Oath Rod here to ascertain their loyalty… but before that, request that Alviarin report to me here."

Again, Elaida was making mistakes. Egwene frowned and shook her head, "No, that will invite disaster. What happens if one or more of the Ajah Heads is Black? What if the presence of this many sisters in this study has been noticed? What if even now the Black Ajah is moving in the night? Elaida, by the Light, you cannot be heavy-handed in this. I have known of the Black Ajah since I was a novice… they can disappear like mist if they wish. Even Aes Sedai cannot long hold mist."

Before Elaida could command Egwene to silence, Saerin considered her. "What do you suggest, child?"

Ignoring Elaida's furious – and strident – blustering, Egwene moved to speak calmly. "The Tower must be united first, before any hunt against the Black begins. One Amyrlin must sit, rather than two. That Amyrlin must be sure of many of the sisters and that Amyrlin must be ready to move with silence and cunning equal to the Black. Not with fanfares and loud battles, but with slow, discreet progress. Brute force would force a battle, against an enemy whose numbers we do not know – including a Forsaken. Cunning and care will ensure we survive – that the _Tower_ survives – for the Last Battle."

Doesine caught herself half in a nod before stopping. Saerin wore an openly thoughtful frown. Elaida was pale, no doubt seeing the effect Egwene's words were having on the gathering. "If you do this, you will break the Tower worse than –"

This time Tarna spoke, almost surprising herself, "Worse than when _you_ broke it, Elaida? Broke it with your ambition?" She shook her head, as if waking from a dream. Over Elaida's furious objections, she snapped, "Oh, you spoke of preserving the Tower and acting for the Light, but if that were so another would have been raised to the Seat. You acted for power and that power has broken the Tower! Light, Elaida! This girl, barely more than a novice, has shown more strength and resilience as a captive than you have shown as an Amyrlin!"

Pevara nodded. It was the agreement of two sisters from Elaida's Ajah that stirred the other Aes Sedai into movement now. Saerin regarded Egwene, "I assume you have a suggestion of how this is to be done, Mother?"

Elaida gaped, incredulous at the swiftness of change. Egwene however, could waste no time in thinking of Elaida. "This night, Leane must be brought from the cells."

The Aes Sedai listened in silence.

* * *

Egwene waited outside the doors to the Hall. Inside, she could hear the whispered voices of Aes Sedai. The full Hall from Salidar was sitting inside. Within moments, the full Hall of the Tower would join them, guided by the ten rebels along with those who hunted the Black Ajah. They would be tired, annoyed at having been woken and confused. The rest of the Tower slumbered, or were closeted in their chambers. 

She heard, in the Hall now, sudden gasps of surprise – and horror – in some. But she felt no Saidar being woven, heard no shouts of condemnation. A distant voice – Sheriam's? – called for order and slowly, almost surprised, the Aes Sedai fell to silence.

The doors slowly opened and, as Sheriam began the ritual phrases, Egwene stepped into the Hall, the striped stole about her shoulders. She wore a cream dress, studded with white pearls. As she stepped into the Hall, there were looks of surprised from the Tower Aes Sedai, looks of surprised triumph from those rebels. Though she shook inside with the tension of the moment, Egwene moved to sit upon the Amyrlin Seat, her back remaining stock still.

She remained in silence, allowing the murmuring to subside until she spoke, "Daughters, Elaida has been taken into custody earlier this evening. At dawn today, I wish to have the Tower united, and division set so firmly behind us. You have all seen me these days, in captivity. What I have seen has terrified me. Novices left fearful of ghosts whilst Aes Sedai refuse them consolation and Accepted equally as fearful without guidance from sisters. I have seen sisters walking the corridors holding the Power, glaring at each other." She let that sink in, fixing the eyes of every sister there intently. "_Is that how the Tower should be, before Tarmon Gai'don?_"

She paused, tapping her index finger once. "Elaida cannot be held purely to blame. For too long, we have remained content in our superiority. And now, now that new powerful forces are rising to challenge that superiority, we are left without purpose. Daughters, were are like children who are suddenly left without parents. And I say that is not good enough! We are Aes Sedai, daughters, and we must be ready for the Last Battle. Let there be no more doubt, let there be no more hesitation in this. Tarmon Gai'don is coming. It is coming soon. The Dark One's touch lies heavy on the patter, and what are we doing for the world? We huddle within the Tower, divided, embittered, struggling for power. That ends today!"

Leaning back, she softened her voice, slightly, "You may wonder why I have gathered two groups of Sitters, this day. How easy would it have been to depose you all, and Elaida, as she did to Siuan Sanche? But I say that the Aes Sedai way is not the easy way. And if we are to be united, then every person here must agree that I am to be the Amyrlin Seat. Every person here is united in the fight against the Shadow, so let every person here be united behind the Amyrlin Seat."

She let those words sink in and then gathered her courage, "The Dragon Reborn knows me from childhood, but let that not fill you with doubt. He will be dealt with strongly, for the outrages I have heard from Cairhien. There are whispers that the Aes Sedai are powerless, but I deny it! I cast those words to the Shadow from where they have surely come! Only I have the knowledge, the will and the way, to unite the Tower and to see it through these days. In my camp, there are _one thousand _novices awaiting training."

This time, the murmuring was loud indeed. Many sisters' eyes widened with wonder. One thousand novices, almost double the number of Aes Sedai themselves. It was hope amongst the despair, light amongst the darkness. And it was what they needed.

Egwene stood, then, against protocol, "The question is before the Hall, who will stand for me as Amyrlin Seat? Who will stand for me against the Shadow? Who will ride with me for Tarmon Gai'don?"

The Blue Sitters stood – they could do nothing else. Behind them, a slow wave of agreement, stood the rebel Sitters, unanimously. Egwene turned her gaze to the other Sitters. First Seaine, then Saerin, Yukiri and Doesine. With a nod, Pevara stood, and whispers of amazement flickered through the Hall. A Red now stood for Egwene, the first true sign of unity. Her angular face set in determination, Javindhra now stood – a second Red! With a nod, the final Red Sitter, Duhara, stood. An intense silence now filled the Hall. Egwene asked again, "Daughters, Tarmon Gai'don approaches. Already the Red stand with me, and they shall be as welcome as all Ajahs. I ask again, who will stand with me against the Shadow?"

It was the last push, her eyes intent, and it worked. One by one, nodding firmly, the Sitters stood for Egwene as Amyrlin.

* * *

The sun rose that day, over a united Tower. As Aes Sedai stepped from their corridors, they saw Blue sisters walking alongside sisters that had been lost to them only months before. They saw a city awash with disciplined soldiers and streets cleaned by sisters with the Power alongside those soldiers. They awoke to whispers of a girl captive raised to the Amyrlin Seat, they heard the chatter of a thousand novices in quarters that had once seemed worryingly empty. 

They did not hear the screams of frustrations from Mesaana, who saw her plans shattering to pieces. But the Forsaken, after the initial anger, fell into contemplative silence. All was not. All was not lost at all. The Black Ajah remained, of course. And Amyrlin Seats had been murdered before.


End file.
